


What No One Saw Comming

by Coalmine301



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, CC-2224 l Cody Gets a Hug, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Deception Arc Au, Gen, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: None of them had seen this coming. And Cody had no idea what to do.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	What No One Saw Comming

**Author's Note:**

> Lazy title is lazy
> 
> Written for the WHumptober prompt"I did nto see that comiing"

Cody had been sitting in a local bar with Rex when it happened. The 212th and 501st had both finally obtained a well-earned leave after a grueling campaign and Rex had known just the place to celebrate it.

Apparently the generals and commander were heading off to visit a diner owner they knew, Dexter Jettster. Cody had met the friendly besalisk himself and was glad to see the disaster trio making and visiting friends. 

“What’re you thinking about, vod?” Rex asked, setting down his drink on the bar.

Cody shrugged. “Not much,” he replied. “What about you?” 

“Not much,” he echoed before pausing. “Actually, that’s not quite true.”

Cody quirked an eyebrow in interest. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” the blonde replied a bit grimer now. “It feels weird to be home after benign out on campaign for so long.”

Cody had to agree. It was pretty jarring to go from fighting in an actual war, brothers dying in their arms, to a planet governed by sheltered, stuffy politicians. Politicians who were more inconvenienced by the war than anything else.

It was then that several squad speeders shot by, lights flashing and sirens screaming as they flashed by. 

The clone commanders exchanged a glance before merely shrugging it off as nothing. This wasn’t exactly a rough neighborhood on Coruscant, but it wasn’t a shining example of morality either. 

Until his comm lit up with an insistent chirp.

Cody quirked an eyebrow at it. Odd, Kenobi didn’t usually call in the middle of the troopers’ leave. With a brief glance at Rex he answered it.

To his surprise General Skywalker appeared in a flash of blue. Immediately Cody could tell something was definitely wrong. The blonde’s eyes were too wide, face too pale, breaths coming too quickly. 

“Skywalker? What’s wrong?” Cody asked. “Where’s Kenobi?” 

The blonde hesitated, a tortured look in his blue gaze. Cody felt a heavy knot settle in his stomach.

“Cody, I’m so sorry... he… Obi-wan’s been shot.”

Two sets of amber eyes widened. A thousand questions swam through their minds. “Is the general alright? Did you get him to a healer?” Cody asked, trying to push down his rising panic.

If there was one thing he knew about Kenobi it was that he was remarkably resilient. He’d lost count of the times he’d seen kenobi horrifically injured only to bounce back with Matrix’s help. Surely this wasn’t something irreparable. 

Skywalker froze, expression shuttering. A single, horrifying tear slid down his cheek. “I… this isn’t something that can be fixed.” 

And then he angled to comm to show something beside him. And Cody knew he would never forget the sight that awaited him.

Commander Tano sat, tears streaming down her face, with Kenobi’s head in her lap. The general’s neck was bent at an odd angle, clearly broken. But the most devastating sight was the gaping hole in the center of the general’s forehead. Azure eyes stared sightlessly ahead.

Cody couldn’t breathe. No matter how many shallow breaths his lungs took in they simply refused to draw air. Rex gave his shoulder a squeeze but it did nothing to ground the panicking commander.

His general was dead. Gunned down on Coruscant, where everyone thought they were safe. 

What would happen to the 212th now. Would they be divided and split between different battalions? Would they be assigned a new general?

Numbly he felt arms wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him against a muscular chest. “It’s ok, vod, it’s ok,” rex murmured into the other’s dark hair. 

Cody could only choke out a sob in response. He found himself snuggling in closer to the blonde’s chest. Rex offered no resistance, simply holding Cody as he sobbed. 

As if that were enough to change what had just happened. As if it could bring Kenobi back. As if it were enough for Cody to pretend everything was fine and carry on. 

It couldn’t.

None of them had seen this coming. And Cody had no idea how he could possibly carry on without General Kenobi, as much his brother as the vode were, at his side. 

And Cody had no idea what to do.


End file.
